Released
by ani-chan24
Summary: Goodbye Yugi, I hope I'm reincarnated around the time when you are finally released...' sucky summary, whoo. Yaoi YY, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! It's me again, this time I'm here with a Yu-gi-oh fanfic. I'll say right now, it's a little angstish in the beggining, but it shall change! woooo...

Summary: Yugi's tired of living without Yami and asks Ishizu to help him do something. ...wow...that's a really, really sucky summary...XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, it certainly wouldn't be a children's show. hehehe...

oh, and Jii-chan means Grandfather, if I'm correct.

* * *

---Flashback from 100 years ago, begin--- 

"Are you sure about this, Yugi?" the familiar, feminine voice asked him. Yugi nodded, tears streaking down his cheeks. A sigh could be heard and then Yugi felt searing pain shoot through his body. The last thing he saw were her sad eyes and heard her say, "Goodbye Yugi, I hope I'm reincarnated around the time when you are finally released..."

-------a few days later, Yugi's POV--------

I open my eyes tiredly and gasp when I realize where I am. My soul room. Toys and games still scatter my floor, but there are alot less then there used to be. Maybe that means I've become more mature? Oh well, who cares. Though my toys still cover the floor, the walls have become black. Might that be from my sadness? I get up and walk over to a book case. Anime and mystery novels are inside it, but on an empty shelf, high above, are pictures. One standing, covered in dust, is of my grandfather, who passed away a few months ago, leaving me all alone. One next to it, clean and in an expensive-looking frame, is of me and all my friends, but we have sad looks on our faces. I guess that the photo was changed because of how I've been feeling, because the last time I saw it, we were all smiling brightly.

One last frame was there, this one was laying face-down, so I couldn't see who it was of. I got on my tip-toes and grabbed the frame, blowing off dust. I feel tears start stinging in my eyes. It's a photo of Yami... I haven't seen his face in over a year. He finally returned to Egypt, and his time, after I defeated him in one final duel. He's the whole reason I'm here, in my soul room. I felt I had nothing to live for anymore, all of my family was gone since Jii-chan died, my friends and I barely talked because of how morose I'd gotten, and my soul mate, Yami, was gone and never coming back. So I had Ishizu do this for me, attach my soul to the millenium puzzle, which she gave back to me after Yami was released. I don't have a living body anymore, my soul resides in the puzzle, like Yami's had once. I sat on my soul room's bed and wiped at my tears, still holding the frame that had a picture of Yami. His crimson eyes seemed dull, and looking into them, even in a picture, made my heart hurt.

I laid the frame, upright that is, on a small table near my soul room bed. I laid down on the bed, crying into the pillow and looking over at his picture until I fell asleep again. Maybe one day I'll get to come across him...heh, like I could be so lucky...

---Flashback from 100 years ago, over---

---100 years later...---

Atemu Yami sighed as he walked home from school, his seventeen-year old body slumping. He was tired, bored, and his head kind of hurt from a pop quiz he'd taken in Algebra. "Hey Atemu! Wait up!" He stopped when he heard the familiar voice and smiled as two of his best friends, Bakura Akefia, and Marik Ishtal came running up to him. "Where were you guys today? You skipped again and didn't tell me?" he asked, a little annoyed. Bakura, Marik, and Atemu were the bad boys of the school, which was strange because two of them were with the most innocent boys in school. Bakura went out with a sixteen-year old named Ryou Takara, who looked like a sweeter, smaller version of him, with puffy white hair, and soft brown eyes. Marik went out with another sixteen-year old by the name of Malik Shinta, who also looked alot like him, with tan skin and sandy blonde hair. They both had lavender eyes, though Marik's were alot sharper.

Atemu sadly had no cute little clone to go out with, no matter how hard he looked for one. The trio were all openly gay, though most of the girls in their school still were ga-ga over them. "We didn't skip! We were in ISS (In-School-Suspension) because a teacher caught this idiot trying to set the wood shop room on fire." Bakura muttered as he pointed at his blonde best friend, and Marik just grinned. Atemu chuckled as he kept walking. "I'm glad I wasn't with you then, Tanya would get pissed if I got in trouble again." Atemu was an orphan since he was a baby, but at the age of 12, was adopted by a woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes by the name of Tanya. He lived with her in a large, two-story house. (AN: xD oh god, I'm so shameless. Three guesses who 'Tanya' is kinda supposed to be. wink)

Bakura laughed at Atemu. "I'm so lucky I have no one to get mad at me." he said with a snicker. "Don't be too sure about that." a voice with a British accent said, from behind them. Bakura tensed up and swiveled around, smiling nervously. "Hi there Ryou...how much did you hear?" he asked, worry obvious on his face. His two friends laughed at his misfortune. "Every word since you said 'skip'." Ryou said, arms crossed as he glared unhappily at Bakura. The white-haired boy gulped and then pulled Ryou into his arms.

"You know I love you, right?"

"You promised you wouldn't get in any more trouble!"

"I know, I know. I didn't mean to, it was all Blondie's fault!"

"...Marik, how much did he bet you that you'd get caught doing what you did?"

The blonde, tan man grinned. "Twenty bucks." he said, and Bakura glared at him. If looks could kill, Marik would've been dead twenty times over. Marik snickered as he kept walking and ran into his smaller counterpart, who didn't look too happy. "Marik..." was all Malik said, and then started berating him, Ryou doing the same thing to Bakura.

Atemu chuckled and watch the more submissive ones yell at the older, dominating ones for a few minutes before stepping in. "Ryou, Malik, as much as I love watching you two yell at your lovers, we're all supposed to be going to my house..." he said, smiling. The youngest ones of the group blushed slightly and stopped their yelling, clinging to their lovers. Marik and Bakura sent silent thank yous to Atemu as they all walked towards his house.

Tanya was at work at the moment, she was a 6th-grade teacher, and had to stay late like most teachers did, for students who stayed after for help. Atemu pulled his house keys out of his baggy black jeans. He unlocked the door and let his friends in, shutting the door after him. He sighed tiredly and plopped onto the couch. His friends sat next to him our nearby, as Bakura sat in an armchair, with Ryou on his lap.

They all hung out until Tanya came home and made them stay for dinner, spaghetti. She wasn't Japanese so sometimes they had other meals, including alot of Italian, which she was partly. Atemu and Tanya bid goodbye to the others and Atemu sighed once more as he started going up to get ready for bed. "Oh, Atemu! Before you go, I forgot to tell you this came in the mail for you." Tanya said as she handed Atemu a medium-sized cardboard box. Atemu looked at it confusion and then looked at Tanya, but she just shrugged. "There was no return address or anything." she said simply, before smiling at him and saying goodnight, she always stayed up a little later than him. He eyed the box curiously as he walked up the stairs, debating on whether or not to shake it. He decided against it as he reached the top of the stairs and walked to his room. The place was a sandy, golden color, a few band posters here and there. A desk with a small laptop on it sat in one corner, his dresser in another. Across from his bed was a large TV on a small table.

He kicked off his sneakers and sat on his bed, the box in front of him. He narrowed his crimson red eyes at it before tearing it open and looking at the contents in surprise. Inside was a bunch of golden puzzle pieces. He quirked an eyebrow at them, dumping them onto his bed in front of him and placing the box on the floor next to his bed. "A puzzle? Why would someone send me a puzzle? Could it have been someone who knows I love games and such?" he asked himself, and then shrugged, smiled, and began to work on the puzzle.

Time flew by as he worked on the puzzle, and before he even realized it, it was 1 am. He blinked his tired eyes at the clock on the endtable next to his bed and sighed. He wasn't even half-way done with the puzzle. He needed to get some sleep, he could work on it in the morning. He carefully placed the pieces into the open box on the floor, got up and changed into a pair of dark red pajamas, and slipped into his bed. He turned to look at the puzzle on the floor once more, before yawning and shutting off his lamp, closing his eyes and falling asleep quickly.

Unknowing to him, someone watched as he slept, and a thin smile came onto the person's face. Soon...soon he would finally be released. He only had to wait a little while more. He could wait though, he'd been waiting for a hundred years, after all.

* * *

First chapter, done! Wow, I wish I made this longer. /pout/ Well, I hope you all like it, I'm kind of sad because other fanfics of mine (besides Not On The List, and Lost The Bet) haven't gotten many reviews, so I'm hoping for some on this fic.

Oh, and if you are wondering why there don't seem to be any technological advances, it's just cause I couldn't really think of anything super-scientific and blahh. Please review, it'd make me so happy!


	2. Chapter Two

Hey hey! I amhere, already, with the next chapter, go me! Thank you for the people that reviewed already, and I know my summary sucks so much. xD

Disclaimer: I do notown Yu-gi-oh, or Yugi would probably end up molested in every episode. hehehe...

* * *

----Next Day----

Atemu opened his eyes, yawning tiredly, as light shined into his room through a window. "Morning already? Damn, I stayed up too late working on that puzzle..." he groaned to himself, before his eyes widened as he remembered the puzzle and leaned over his bed to make sure it was still there. It was. He smiled in relief and got up, stretching and yawning again. He looked at the clock and gaped as he saw that it was noon. He rushed downstairs, still wearing the dark red pajamas, and slid into the living room, where his friends, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Joey(forgot to mention him first chapter...) were sitting, grinning at Atemu. "Hey there, Yami, nice pajamas." Bakura said with a snicker. Atemu narrowed his eyes and walked up to Bakura, punching him hard in the arm. "Never call me Yami." he muttered. It didn't feel right to be called that to him. Bakura twitched and rubbed his already bruising arm. "Ow, damn, can't youtake a joke?" he groaned, as Ryou babyed him. Atemu rolled his eyes. "I will be back after I change my clothes." he said as he sighed and walked upstairs. He just remembered it was Friday, and High Schoolers had the day off for some sort of Teacher meeting that would last all day.

He sighed as he got dressed quickly, his hair somehow always standing up perfectly. He hadbeen dressing down lately, not wearing alot of leather like he usually did. He wore a black hoodie, hood down of course, and a pair of faded, baggy jeans. He looked at the puzzle, which was still on the floor and sighed, slipping it under his bed a little. If Bakura or Marik saw it, they'd probably try to steal it.

He walked back down to his friends and smiled. "So how'd you get in here?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen, though a kind of window was made in a wall between the kitchen and living room, so he could see and hear them perfectly. "Well, we got here pretty early, so Tanya could let us in. She left already." Ryou told him, and Atemu looked confused. "Left? Like, for work?" he asked, as he grabbed a bowl for cereal. "No, didn't she tell you? She's going to some weird 'Teachers who love anime' convention in the states, and will be gone for a week." Ryou said, and Bakura laughed at Atemu's cluelessness.

Atemu blinked in surprised before chuckling and filling the bowl with 'Cheerios'. "That's right, and that's why she left me her credit card and some money for while she was away..." he murmered and poured in the milk before putting everything away and grabbing a spoon. He walked back out into the living room, and sat on the couch, stirring the Cheerios. "So you guys have been down here this whole time?" Atemu asked in a surprised voice as he ate, and his friends nodded. "Yep. Marik wanted to wake you, but we stopped him." Joey said, grinning. Atemu chuckled, rolling his eyes and eating. "I'm scared to know how he planned to wake me up..."

Marik pouted at Atemu, sitting next to him. "Fine, all I'll tell you is that it involved hamsters, orange juice, and lots of chili..." everyone turned to give Marik a strange look before shuffling a little farther away from him.He laughed evilly, and pulled Malik onto his lap, petting his head. Malik looked back at his boyfriend, twitching. "Marik, if you start calling me your 'pretty little kitty' again, I'm going to shove that spoon Atemu has up your ass so far, you'll taste the metal in your mouth." the younger, more innocent...somehow, boy said, and Atemu let the spoon fall into the bowl of cereal, most of it was gone.

"I'm not too hungry anymore..." he muttered as he got up and got rid of the cereal, milk, bowl, and spoon. Marik looked scared as he hugged Malik and told him he wasn't a kitty. Joey and Bakura were laughing their asses off. Ryou rolled his eyes. "I'm going up to Atemu's room." he said, and Bakura immediately calmed down and smirked. "Wait for me then." he said as he scooped Ryou up, carrying him up the stairs. Atemu walked back in and shot a look at his friends that said, 'They are not staying up there alone.'

...Soon everyone was up in Atemu's room. Atemu sat against the headboard, hugging one of his knees. Bakura sat at the end of the bed, Ryou snuggling him on his lap. Malik sat in the chair at Atemu's desk, and for some reason Marik decided to sit on the floor, leaning on the bed. The group of friends talked for an hour before Marik noticed something hitting his lower back. He pulled the box Atemu had hidded out from under the bed and grinned. "Ooh, what's this?" he asked as he went to pick up a piece of the puzzle.

"Don't. Touch. That." Atemu growled, and Marik 'eep'ed and pulled his hand away. "Woah, chill Atemu. Where'd you get that one? I've never seen it before." Bakura said, everyone's eyes on Atemu. "I got it in the mail yesterday, but I don't know who sent it..." the tri-colored haired boy said, wondering why he'd acted so possesive about the puzzle. "Cool. Can we help you put it together?" Malik asked, and Atemu shrugged. "Sure." he said and Marik dumped the pieces onto the bed, sitting down and then Malik came and sat on his lap.

The group worked on the puzzle for a long time until it was late and they all decided to go home. Atemu smiled and waved them all off before running back upstairs. They had almost finished the puzzle. He looked at the clock, which said 10pm, and smiled. He didn't need to go to sleep early anyways though, since it was a weekend now. He worked on the puzzle for a another hour and grinned happily. One last piece. It had the eye of Horus on it, and he finally was able to see what the puzzle made. "A pyramid, cool..." he murmered. He glanced at the clock again, it now said '11:04' pm. He smiled down at the puzzle in his hand as he slipped the last piece in.

A blinding light then filled the room and Atemu groaned at it, covering his eyes with his arm. When he put his arm down, he was pounced upon. "Oh Ra, I've missed you..." a small voice murmered, and he looked down to see a small person holding onto him tightly. Yugi held onto Atemu tightly, tears running down his cheeks. He didn't know why he was in a solid body at the moment, but 'Yami' was more important than anything he was wondering about. Atemu pulled Yugi away from his body and gasped as he saw what he looked like.

He was much smaller than him, but looked alot like him, sharing very, very similar hair. His eyes though, were large and ameythyst. His skin was much lighter as well, looking like porcelain. Tears rolled down his soft cheeks and Atemu was very confused. "W-Who are you? And why do you look like me?" he asked, and Yugi blinked in surprise before wiping away his tears. "Sorry about that Yami, I should've known you didn't remember, since you didn't realize what the Millenium Puzzle was." Yugi said, smiling slightly and sitting in Atemu's lap.

Atemu narrowed his eyes slightly at Yugi. "First off, no one calls me Yami, my name is Atemu. Second, who are you?" he said, and Yugi blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I'm Yugi. I'm the other half of your soul." the smaller of the two said, and Atemu looked at him like he was nuts. "What!" he cried out.

"It's true!"

"...No. My soul is whole and fine."

"Oh come on, don't tell my you've never felt kind of, empty? Or like there was a big hole in you that needed to be filled?"

"...I feel like that often..."

"Do you feel like that now?"

"Told you so. I'm kind of sad you do notremember me, but I'm grateful to just see your face again, not in a picture..."

Atemu thought over what Yugi just said and his arms unconciously wrapped around Yugi's waist to ensure that he wouldn't fall. "Remember you, huh? So when have we met?" he asked curiously. Yugi smiled, hugging Atemu tight.

"When we first met, our roles were pretty reversed. You were the soul bound to the Millenium Puzzle, and I was the human boy who shared your soul. We had all sorts of adventures and such with our friends, and had alot of enemies, like Bakura, and Marik, and Pegasus, and Dartz, to name some." Yugi explained, and Atemu looked surprised. "Bakura and Marik were our enemies!" he repeated in a confused tone. Yugi pouted. "You remember them, but not me?" he said, and Atemu got even more confused. "No, but Bakura and Marik are two of my best friends. And they go out with these two guys that look like them, Ryou and Malik." Atemu explained, and Yugi gasped. "Wow, really! Bakura and Marik are ordinary humans...and together with their hikaris..." Yugi said aloud to himself.

"Hikaris? Lights?" Atemu said, not sure what Yugi meant by that. Yugi smiled at Atemu. "Well, Bakura and Marik were kind of like the earlier you, trapped in other Millenium items, which are these magical items, and the humans that they shared souls with were called Hikaris, because we were the lighter side of the soul." Yugi explained, and Atemu groaned.

"This is too confusing for one night, and I've been spending hours with that puzzle... I'm going to bed." Atemu said with a sigh. Yugi nodded and got out of Atemu's lap. "Go get changed, I willbe in the puzzle sleeping if you need me." Yugi said, and Atemu nodded, grabbing only a pair of black pajama pants and slinking off to the bathroom.

When he came back, he was surprised to find Yugi in one of his shirts, whice went down to his knees because it was actually a size too big for Atemu anyways. It covered whatever he wore underneath of it perfectly. He looked confused when he noticed the boy's clothed neatly folded in a corner, the millenium puzzle ontop of it. Yugi smiled sheepishly at Atemu. "Um, I cannot get back into the puzzle. It might have to do with why I also have a solid body, but I dunno. Is it okay if I sleep on your couch?" he asked, and Atemu groaned, getting into his bed, his back to Yugi.

"Just sleep in my bed, it's big enough..." he murmered. He was too tired to really care, and his head kind of hurt. Yugi blushed slightly and smiled, slipping into the bed. "Goodnight." he said quietly as he turned off Yami's lamp, enshrouding them in darkness.

"G'night..." was his reply, as the two halves of one soul fell asleep next to each other.

* * *

end of this chapter! woo. I hope to have the next chapter up in a couple of days, okay? Please review, it makes me hyper! 


End file.
